


Anticipation

by nhasablog



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You’re embarrassed.”“I can’t help it.”“I think it’s cute. That you lured me here for privacy, I mean.” Another step. “Can I kiss you?”(Or, Oliver keeps tickling Elio briefly to build up anticipation for later.)





	Anticipation

Heat, Crema’s uneven streets, people he didn’t properly know greeting him as he passed, and Oliver’s fingertips against his ribs. That had been Elio’s day.

And it was barely afternoon.

A discovery the previous night had resulted in Oliver feeling the need to make Elio jerk away from his hands with a laugh he couldn’t properly control whenever Oliver found it necessary, and Elio couldn’t say he hated it. In fact, his feelings for this sudden playful contact weren’t even close to hate, but he was frustrated. By the continuity of it around other people in public places, and by the fact that it never lasted longer than a second. He thought he would go insane by the briefness of it all.

He was certain Oliver noticed, for he grinned each time Elio jumped away from the offending pokes with a disappointed frown he tried and failed to conceal. Along with Oliver’s errands of the day Elio had promised to show him some spots he had yet to see, but he now wished he’d never offered. Wished he’d only offered to tag along as company and not as tour guide. But he wasn’t about to make it that apparent that all he wanted was to bike home and have Oliver turn him into a mess.

Oliver knew it anyway.

“We’ve been here before.”

Elio looked up at him. “No, we haven’t.”

“Yes, we have.” Oliver’s grin made him nervous. “Did you take me here on purpose because you wanted to find a quiet and deserted place?”

How the hell could that man know everything? Yes, so maybe Elio did include this spot at the edge of the forest that he’d shown the previous week to end this tour on, but Oliver could at least pretend he didn’t know his reasons behind it.

“I didn’t,” was all Elio said, but he knew his blush was giving him away.

Oliver took a step closer. “You did.” Head tilt. Eyes glittering.

Elio turned his head away. “So what if I did?”

“I’d be amused. And happy.”

“You would?”

“I am.”

“Ah.”

“You’re embarrassed.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I think it’s cute. That you lured me here for privacy, I mean.” Another step. “Can I kiss you?”

Elio nodded, not caring about how obvious he made his eagerness. Oliver smiled and leaned closer. Elio met him halfway, and for a moment they just kissed, Elio’s hands clutching at Oliver’s shirt, but Oliver wasn’t touching him. Why wasn’t he touching him?

Elio pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

“Wrong?”

“Why aren’t you- I mean-”

“Using my hands?”

“That.”

“I think the anticipation will do you good.”

“This whole day has been one big anticipation,” Elio whined. Actually whined.

Oliver laughed. “Has it?”

“You know it has.”

“Because I never tickle you for long, you mean?”

Elio hid his face against Oliver’s chest. “Yes.”

“You took me here in the hopes that I would?”

“Yes.”

“So what’s the harm in building it up?”

Elio glanced up at him. “That’s cruel.”

“Maybe. But you’ll thank me later.”

“Always later.”

“If not later, when?”

“Stop it.”

“I’m not even tickling you yet.”

Elio pulled away completely. “You and your words.”

“Words are a weapon, Elio. Do you know how I’m gonna tickle you later?”

Elio almost choked on his own spit. “How?”

“I’m gonna start slowly. Test the waters. You’re gonna lay still at first, sucking in your belly and marvelling at how unbearably light my fingers can be against your skin.”

Elio’s breathing was already heavier. “And then?”

“Then? Oh, then I’m going to pick up my pace. Tickle you on different spots in a quick manner to get you squirming and giggling.”

“And then?”

“Then I’m going to trap your wrists in one hand and use the other to wreck you. I’ll go for every spot in order to memorize the ones that make you laugh the most, and I won’t stop until you beg me.”

Elio’s heart was hammering against his chest. “And then?”

“Then I’ll release you and nuzzle my face against your ridiculously ticklish neck. And when you tell me to stop I’ll say that I’m not even tickling you.”

Elio’s face was on fire.

“How does that sound?” Oliver’s eyes were hungry, but the fact that he was holding back his grin made it worse. Made Elio feel like a prey. A willing one, mind you.

“It sounds good,” he replied, but his voice sounded strange. High pitched, almost.

“Can you imagine it, though? My nails scraping down the sides of your belly. Maybe even down your soles.”

“Oh, god.”

“My fingers fluttering against the hollows of your arms. Clawing at your ribs.”

“Oliver.”

“Too much?”

“I’m dying here.”

“I can see that. Your blush, flickering gaze. You want that, don’t you? You want me to tickle you to pieces.” Oliver reached out, but Elio knew he wouldn’t tickle him yet, so he didn’t jerk away when the fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I noticed it immediately. From the moment I accidentally tickled your lower back.”

“So why haven’t you?”

“Tickled you to pieces? Because I like seeing you squirm. I like how much you want it, but how reluctant you are to admit it. Why is that so?”

Elio licked his lips and forced himself not to look away. “You tell me.”

“Oh, I know why. Because you’re shy.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Admit it.”

“That I’m shy?”

“That you want it. Say it with words.”

Elio couldn’t help the nervous smile that found his lips. The silly laugh that managed to escape. “Do I have to?”

Oliver smiled back now. “Yes.”

“I want it.”

“Want what?”

“For you to tickle me to pieces.”

“Why didn’t you say so from the beginning?”

Oliver grabbed him and pulled him down to the ground, letting him blink in surprise on the soft grass for a second before straddling his hips. Elio hated how Oliver had known exactly how he’d react, but it was a fact that he remained still as Oliver lifted his shirt and traced his fingers over the sensitive skin on his upper body. It was a fact that he sucked in his belly and marvelled at how unbearable it all was.

You’d think Elio would be more prepared since Oliver had described in great detail every step he was going to take, but he still let out a surprised yelp when Oliver quickened his pace, one hand poking at his ribs while the other toyed with his neck. One hand squeezing his thigh while the other wormed its way under his arm. And soon that yelp was accompanied by giggles, and you could bet that Elio was squirming as if his life depended on it.

“No!” he cried through his laughter, because it was definitely closer to laughter now than giggling.

“No?” Oliver teased, making it all worse. “Are you telling me it’s already getting too much?”

“No, I’m nohohot.” And even if it was, Elio didn’t want it to stop. Not yet, anyway.

“Then I’m sure you can handle this.” Oliver grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, leaving his body exposed and vulnerable. Elio wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it.

But he was willing to try.

Oliver didn’t dive in immediately this time, giving Elio time to calm down from the sudden bouts of laughter he’d been thrown into. Elio felt impatient though, which he reckoned was the purpose. Watching Oliver tilt his head with that amused grin plastered on his face, as if observing Elio was giving him great pleasure, was making it harder for Elio’s blush to vanish.

Elio tugged at his trapped arms. “What are you doing?”

“Building up anticipation.”

“Again?”

“One can never do enough of that, especially if it means you’ll laugh harder.”

“I’ll laugh no matter what.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, with how ticklish you are.”

Elio shut his eyes. “Oh, my god, Oliver.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Elio did and that was when Oliver’s free hand got to work.

Elio would deny the yell that left his lips the moment Oliver suddenly clawed at his stomach, but they both knew it had happened, and as Elio’s desperate laughter echoed around the forest it was briefly accompanied by Oliver’s calmer chuckling. Elio would never live this down, would he?

Oliver quickly found what spots made Elio laugh the most, and for a while he kept alternating between torturing his belly, thighs, and upper ribs just beneath his armpits. It didn’t matter how much Elio begged or kicked, for Oliver just kept going until Elio could barely form coherent sentences anymore. And that was when he stopped.

And then the nuzzling began. Elio’s hands were now free, but he found that he had no idea how to make it stop even with them in use. His hysterical laughter didn’t die down, and even though it was unbearable to just lie there and take it, Elio was glad that that was how Oliver opted to end this. With a cherry on top.

“Are you content?” Oliver asked, backing off but still sitting on top of him.

Elio was exhausted and hypersensitive, but he’d never been more content in his life.

“I am,” was all he said.

“Good.” Oliver ran a hand through his hair. “Sweaty.”

“It’s hot.”

Oliver hummed. “I like that you can’t stop smiling.”

Elio covered his face with his hands. “Stop.”

“I’ll never stop.”

_Good_ , Elio didn’t say aloud, but he knew words weren’t needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
